A client running a computer program within an operating systems graphical user interface is provided the computer programs functionality through displayed illustrations. The computer programs displayed illustrations are shown on a desktop provided by the operating system as is in the art. Often a computer program will utilize customized areas for viewing text, files, objects, or other information as these items are manipulated by the client utilizing the computer programs functions. The customized areas are often constructed as display windows as is known in the art, which provide a uniform appearance and operation between different computer programs. Though many functional tools and window features are available within a display window, a window resizing function known as a snap function is most associated with the common use of display windows.
The snap function allows a client to quickly maximize the space afforded to a particular display window within a computer programs (or applications) desktop. The desktop is the total viewable area provided for the display windows. An example of these terms are seen in Microsoft""s xe2x80x9cWindows Explorerxe2x80x9d in which the drive, folder, and file locations are shown in one display window, while content and file information is shown in another display window. Both of these windows comprise the desktop for xe2x80x9cWindows Explorerxe2x80x9d. The area between the display windows is known as a pane.
Snap functions typically appear across a pane as a two headed arrow. By clicking on the arrow facing the desired display window, the desired display window size xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d to the next logical stopping point in the desktop. Often this is the full extent possible allowing the desired display window to be viewed in the full desktop, and the opposing display window is kept in a background state until requested by the client.
The same results of the snap function can be achieved by clicking on the edge of a pane and dragging the edge while holding a specified mouse button down. The extent of resizing is controlled by the client. Both of these functions are helpful to the client and are included in many applications. The disadvantage of the current snap and dragging functions is that the user is distracted by each functions control arrows always existing visually on the client screen. In addition, the pane between the display windows can be overly obvious, appearing visually complex to the client due to the increased size required to display the control arrows.
Thus, there is a need for a method for providing window snap control for a split screen computer program GUI that that improves upon the existing art.
The present invention generally relates to computer programs and more particularly, to an improved technique snap controllability for split screen graphical user interface (GUI) applications within a computer program.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for providing window snap control for a split screen computer program graphic user interface (GUI). An area between a first and second window of a computer program is selected. A snap function is activated within the selected area and a selection icon is displayed as a product of the snap function. An indicator within the selection icon is selected to increase a size of the first window while decreasing a size of the second window.
The snap function may be activated by an address association within the selected area or by positioning a cursor to the area between the first and second windows. The cursor may be positioned at a point away from the selected area to remove the selection icon from display and the display of the selection icon may be determined as a function of a position of the cursor along the selected area. The snap function increases the size of the first window to a predetermined maximum viewable size while decreasing the size of the second window to a predetermined minimum viewable size. A manual resizing function may be activated in unison with the snap function, which allows the cursor to variably resize the first and second windows variably. The selection icon may be positioned at an endpoint of the selected area. The endpoint may be at a base end of a vertical area between the first and second windows, at a top end of a vertical area between the first and second windows, at a left end of a horizontal area between the first and second windows or at a right end of a horizontal area between the first and second windows. The selection icon may be restricted to a one-window indication when one window is viewed at a maximum size.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for providing window snap control for a split screen computer program GUI. An area between a first and a second window of a computer program is selected. A geometric orientation of the selected area is determined and a snap function is activated within the selected area as a function of the geometric orientation. A selection icon is displayed as a product of the snap function. An indicator within the selection icon is selected to increase a size of the first window while decreasing a size of the second window.
Another aspect of the present invention provides computer program product in a computer usable medium comprising means for selecting an area between a first and second windows of a computer program, means for activating a snap function within the selected area, means for displaying a selection icon as a product of the snap function and means for selecting an indicator within the selection icon to increase a size of the first window while simultaneously decreasing a size of the second window. The program may also include means for positioning a cursor at a point away from the selected area to remove the selection icon from display. The program may also include means for determining a display of the selection icon as a function of a position of the cursor along the selected area.
Another aspect of the present invention provides computer program product in a computer usable medium, comprising means for selecting an area between a first and second windows of a computer program, means for determining a geometric orientation of the area between a first and second windows, means for activating a snap function within the selected area as a function of the geometric orientation, means for displaying a selection icon as a product of the snap function and means for selecting an indicator within the selection icon to increase a size of the first window while simultaneously decreasing a size of the second window. The program may also include activating a manual resizing function in unison with the snap function.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.